Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 37
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * ** Several unnamed officers ** *** Several unnamed officers * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* Miguel O'Hara's Laboratory ****** Gabriel O'Hara's Apartment ****** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Then Miguel O'Hara and his girlfriend Xina Kwan go out to the Escher Club to meet Gabriel's new girlfriend Dana D'Angelo. With Dana running late, Gabriel asks how Miguel is settling into his new home at Babylon Towers. Miguel is offput when Xina makes lewd comments about how they both "broke in" the new home three months earlier. That's when Dana arrives at their table. From that moment both Miguel and Dana were smitten by each other. At the time, Xina was not happy by the way Miguel was looking at his brother's new girlfriend. Now Having invaded Miguel O'Hara's new office, Venom has both Xina and Dana as his hostages. He gives Miguel an ultimatum: Choose which woman lives and which one dies. If Miguel doesn't make up his mind soon, Venom will kill both women. Instinctively, Miguel shouts Xina's name, making Venom think that he is choosing her over Dana. Taking a risk, Miguel uses his finger talons to cut off the arm that is holding Dana and carries her to safety. Letting Xina go, Venom chases after the pair, but Miguel closes the door behind him. As Venom tries to break through, O'Hara tells Dana to get down to the garage and flee the scene. She kisses Miguel before leaving, and he then turns his attention to Xina who is calling to Miguel for help. Deciding to act, Miguel comes crashing through the door, but by the time he breaks through Venom has fled with Xina as his prisoner. That's when SHIELD agents arrive on the scene and when they ask if they should use lethal force when going after Venom, he grants it, telling them to do whatever it takes to bring Xina back alive. While down in the parking garage, Dana rushes to her car, cursing herself for leaving Tyler Stone's side, but she needed to see Miguel.Dana has been Tyler Stone's confidant since Miguel broke off their engagement in . Tyler has been in the hospital since he was shot by Conchata O'Hara in . this causes her to think back to the start of her romance with Miguel O'Hara... Then Miguel had taken Dana to see his work at Alchemax. Seeing his preliminary work on gene manipulation technology greatly impresses D'Angelo. Miguel is impressed to see that Dana is still dating his younger brother after three months, a new record for Gabriel. She admits that she wishes that Gabriel wasn't so busy all the time and could make more time for their relationship. Miguel admits that he loves his work but knows that there are some things that are more important. At that moment, as if on cue, Gabriel calls them and says he won't be able to make it because he is working late for his most recent client. When Gabriel asks Miguel to figure out something he and Dana can do without him, Miguel assures his brother that they can figure something out... Now ...Dana's thoughts are interrupted when Venom comes crashing into the garage with Xina in tow. Meanwhile, Conchata O'Hara has reconsidered committing suicide, deciding that she isn't just going to end her life because she shot Tyler Stone. Instead, she shoots her recorded message, deciding that if she is ever caught for trying to kill Stone, she will confess, looking forward to telling a jury why she did it. Back at Alchemax, Miguel uses the Public Eye's resources to track down Venom. When it is discovered that he is forcing Xina to drive himself and Dana somewhere, Miguel slips away to change into Spider-Man and face his foe. As the hero swings across the city, his mind drifts back to the past... Then ...Xena had returned home early from a trip and is glad to see that Miguel has finally shaved off his mustache and beared. However, her early return reveals that Miguel has been unfaithful to her when she finds another woman's bra laying on the floor. That's when Dana comes out of the bedroom wearing only a bedsheet. Miguel tries to explain himself, apologizing to Xina saying that something between him and Dana clicked. Xina is furious and tells the couple to enjoy "clicking" together and storms out. Unfortunately, Xina's dramatic exit is ruined when she has to go back for her bag. When Miguel points this out it only serves to anger Xina more. Now As the Public Eye closes in on Xina's car, Dana suggests that Venom let Xina go. However, this causes the two women to argue with each other, as both have too much pride to be spared over the other due to their years-long animosity. Their bickering begins to annoy Venom, who tells them to shut up and keep their eyes on the road. That's when Xina realizes that Venom's voice is starting to sound familiar. Venom wraps his tendrils around the women and tells them to focus on the road.Venom's true identity is revealed . When the Public Eye arrive and order Venom to surrender, he responds by turning his fists into maces and smashing the flying ships. Then With Miguel and Dana deciding to start a relationship, they decide to make the uneasy task of telling Gabriel what has happened. Hearing that his brother has been having an affair with his girlfriend, Gabriel is furious and can't believe it. He demands to hear the truth from Dana. Dana breaks Gabriel's heart by telling him that their relationship was dull as all they ever do is sit around and watch old vids. While she admits that she isn't the smartest person, being with Miguel is far more exciting and he never speaks down to her like she is stupid. When Gabriel points out that his brother talks down to everyone else, Dana points out that Miguel doesn't speak to her like that should tell him something. Miguel decides that he should step outside while Dana continues talking to his brother. Dana explains that she wants to make people happy because of her family background. She is willing to expect that Gabriel will be made at her but tells him not to be mad at Miguel reminding him that he has a bond to his brother, just like as she does with her sister Jenny.Dana's sister "Jenny" is better known as Father Jennifer a priest that Spider-Man first met in . Gabriel tells her that he'll think about it. Now Venom's fight with the Public Eye causes Xina to lose control of her car and she almost drives off the edge of the maglev bridge when their car is caught in a web created by Spider-Man. Before he can get the two women clear, Venom knocks Spider-Man aside and grabs both Dana and Xina and seek refuge in the Escher Club. Spider-Man rushes inside after SHIELD agents who have followed Venom, grimly realizing the irony of the situation. Meanwhile, Venom is cornered by the SHIELD agents who open fire upon him. Unfortunately, the bullets pass harmlessly through the symbiote. Venom gloats that their bullets did hit someone and escapes through a crack in the floor, revealing that the bullets had struck Dana. Seeing this, Spider-Man rushes to Dana's side. Unable to see, she recognizes Miguel's voice and reaches out to his feel his face. Her final words are remarking that she is glad that Miguel finally shaved his beard as it always tickled her whenever they kissed. With that, Spider-Man cradles Dana's lifeless body in his arms. | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * * * Publication Notes * Both the regular and variant edition cover art is by Chaykin. * The variant is an homage to . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}